Mac Grimborn and the Princess Bride
Mac Grimborn and the Princess Bride is a new movie based on The Princess Bride. Summary When Harumi mourns for her parents' deaths, Lloyd decides to tell her the story about Mac Grimborn and the Princess Bride. Plot Opening/Harumi mourns The film opens with Harumi mourning for her parents' deaths as Lloyd enters. He gives her a book and explains to her that when he was young, television was called "Books". He also explains that this book is very special which his uncle used to read to him, and he used to read it to Nya, and that today he is going to read it to her. Harumi asked Lloyd what the book has in it as he explains that it has fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles in it. She is intrigued, eager to listen. Lloyd begins reading the story of Mac Grimborn and the Princess Bride. The small farm/Mac falls in love with Skylor The story begins with a small farm on the country of Jamanakai Village with Mac and his friends. Mac's favorite hobbies were flying a dragon and visiting a farm girl that worked there. Her name was Skylor, and he always called her that. Nothing gave Mac much pleasure except asking Skylor around. "As you wish" was all she ever said to him. When she said that, what she meant was, "I love you". And Mac loved her back as they kissed in the sunset. Unfortunately, Skylor had no money for marriage, so she packed her belongings to seek her fortunes across the sea which was an emotional time for Mac. When he felt worried, Skylor told him that she will always come for him as they kissed goodbye. But Mac got the news that Skylor was eliminated by pirates, went to his room and shut the door, sitting down, sulking that he will never love again. The castle/Enter Master Org/Mac meets Ronin, Zane, and Killow The scene changes to the castle where the citizens gathered around to see Master Org and his daughter the great Princess Trakeena in announcement for her groom-to-be. When Mac arrived to meet his subjects, his emptiness consumed him. Although the law did demand that gave Trakeena the right to choose her groom, he did not love her. Despite Trakeena's magnificent beauty that he would grow to love her, the only joy he found was on a daily ride. His dragon flew into the woods and landed as Mac met Ronin, Zane, and Killow. Ronin asked Mac that if there is a village nearby, but he says that there is nothing nearby for miles as Killow grabs him. Ronin rips the fabric/The journey begins Ronin is ripping fabric as Zane asked him what it is he is ripping. He explains the fabric is from a former army officer of Dinjago. Killow asked about Dinjago as Ronin explained that it is the sworn enemy of Jamanakai Village. He sends the dragon to the castle and explains that once it reaches it, the fabric will make Master Org suspect that the Dijins have abducted "Trakeena's love". And he explains that once he finds his body dead on the Dijin frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed. Killow was furious when Ronin never said anything about killing anyone. He tells Killow that he hired him to help him start a war with a long and glorious tradition, but Killow doesn't think that killing an innocent boy is right. Zane agreed with Killow, but Ronin protested as Killow and Zane play rhyming games. At night, Ronin suggests that they reach the cliffs by dawn. He asks Zane why he is looking behind as he tells Ronin that he was making sure no one was following them. Mac explains that Zane, Ronin, and Killow will get caught, and when they are, Master Org and Trakeena will see them all hanged. Ronin still asks why Zane is doing that because he was once again making sure no one is following them. When Ronin asked, Zane said that he happened to look behind him, and then something as there as Ronin stood up as he looks at another ship. Mac falls into the waters/Killow saves Mac Ronin believes that it is some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night through eel-infested waters as Mac falls into the ocean. Ronin asked Zane to go after him, but he explains that Nindroids don't swim and Killow only dog-puddles. Enraged, Ronin orders Zane to veer left as Mac hears the shrieking eels. Ronin explains that eels always grow louder when they feed on human flesh. He tells Mac that if he swims back now, he promises no harm will come to him, but doubts that he will get such an offer from the eel. The eel started to charge him as Killow hits the eel and gets him on the boat and puts him down. Zane tells Ronin that the fisherman is getting closer as he tells Zane that he is no concern of theirs and sail on as he tells Mac that he supposes he thinks he brave as Mac says, "Only compared to some". Arriving at the Cliffs and Insanity/Zane vs. the hooded pirate The next morning, Zane found out the hooded pirate is using the same wind he, Killow, Ronin, and Mac are using. But Ronin sees the Cliffs and Insanity and tries to accelerate the process. When they reach them, Killow gets rope and carries Ronin, Zane, and Mac as he climbs up as the hooded pirate climbs the rope also and gains on them. Ronin is displeased with Killow's unawareness of the hooded pirate following them. As they reached to the top, Ronin gets his dagger and cuts the rope as Zane and Killow found out that the hooded pirate didn't fall. Ronin is angered and believed it to be inconceivable. Zane does not believe what Ronin think the word means. Zane quickly found out that the hooded pirate is climbing. Ronin said that whoever he is, he has obviously seen them with Mac before and must therefore die, then assigns Killow to carry him. Then he tells Zane that they will head to the heart of Dinjago and asks him to catch up when the hooded pirate is dead. He tells him that if he falls, fine, but if not, the shurikens. Zane prefers to duel him left-handed, despite the hurry Ronin was in. Zane insists as Ronin asked him to have it his way. Scenes *Opening/Harumi mourns *The small farm/Mac falls in love with Skylor *The castle/Enter Master Org/Mac meets Ronin, Zane, and Killow *Ronin rips the fabric/The journey begins *Mac falls into the waters/Killow saves Mac *Arriving at the Cliffs of Insanity/Zane vs. the hooded pirate *The hooded pirate vs. Killow/Master Org identifies the tracks *The battle of wits/The hooded pirate gets Mac/Master Org found out Killow's defeat *Mac warns the hooded pirate/Master Org finds Mac's footprints *The hooded pirate's story of Skylor/Mac discovers that Skylor's alive/Master Org's concerns *Mac and Skylor's kiss/Heading to the fire swamp *Exploring the fire swamp/Battling a rodent of an unusual size *Escaping the fire swamp/Confronting Master Org/Skylor at the Pit of Despair *Master Org's speech/Mac wakes up and speaks with Master Org *Master Org's talk with Gorog/At the Pit of Despair/Baboo speaks with Master Org *Arresting the thieves/Goldar confronts Zane/Killow returns *Zane's plan to recruit Skylor/Trakeena speaks to Master Org *Mac confronts Trakeena/Master Org sets the machine to fifty *Zane and Killow confront Squatt/Entering the Pit of Despair *Meeting Mr. Collins/Enter Faith *Skylor wakes up/The plan to rescue Mac and escape *The wedding begins/Master Org skips the parts/Zane chases Gorog *Mac speaks with Toxica/Gorog remembers/Mac's happy discovery! *Zane vs. Gorog/Skylor threatens Master Org/Reuniting with Zane *Skylor's offer/Harumi kisses Lloyd/Ending Trailer Trailer for Mac Grimborn and the Princess Bride